Heartbroken
by popsiclesarelove
Summary: The death of Amy's mother inspires her to reconnect with someone from her past. Oneshot  for now


**I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it...One shot for now, might do another follow up but I'm not sure.**

Amy sighed as she slipped the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door, stepping into her mother's now empty house. She still couldn't believe her mother was gone, killed in a car wreck one week ago. Amy and her brother Billy had decided she would be the better of the two to go through the house and sort through everything. After the whirlwind of getting the news and putting everything on hold to plan a funeral, she was almost looking forward to some quiet time by herself without having family pestering her about how she was feeling. Of course she was devastated, but she was done crying, knowing her mother would be upset if she locked herself up and bawled her eyes out all day and night like she had wanted to.

Sighing again she kicked her shoes off and placed her keys on a small table by the door. Not really sure of where to begin, she decided to start with the living room. Her mother didn't have the largest of houses, but Amy started to realize the task at hand was going to be a lot bigger and a lot harder than she had originally anticipated. As she entered the room, she smiled at the many pictures hanging on the walls and in picture frames on end tables. There were pictures of her and Billy as children and throughout the years, pictures of her and her mom at WWE events they had made it to, and of various other family members.

She stopped at a bookshelf and loaded her arms up with photo albums, choosing to flip through a few of them quickly before starting on getting everything else packed up and together. Amy seated herself on the floor and opened the first album. Memories of family vacations, school functions, and first dances came flooding back and a sob shook through her body. Her mother was the strongest person she knew, and even though they didn't always have a lot of money to spend on luxuries, she always made sure there was time for a vacation and always made sure her children were provided for. Her mother was also fiercely protective, a trait Amy had been told she had most definitely inherited from her mom.

Holding back tears, Amy sighed and reached for another album. A tearful smile came across her face as she instantly knew this was one of several albums dedicated to her career as a wrestler. This album in particular was during her days as a member of Team Xtreme. Taking her time, she flipped through the pages until she made it to the back half and stopped instantly as she saw several pictures of her and a former love staring back at her.

Her mom had always loved the relationship Amy had with this man, often declaring that they were absolutely perfect for each other. A small smile touched her lips as she looked at a certain picture of herself with the man in question, remembering the day it was taken vividly.

_"You know mom, if I would have known getting you a digital camera would have turned you into the freaking paparazzi I would have never bought it for you."_

_"Oh come on Amy, I'm not THAT bad!"_

_"Really? We came here to visit before we head back out on the road and instead you've been taking pictures of us since we've stepped into the door."_

_"That's because you two are absolutely adorable. Can you blame me?"_

_Amy rolled her eyes as her boyfriend smirked at her, "I agree with your mom, we ARE adorable, although that's mostly because of my dashing good looks." Amy rolled her eyes and shoved her boyfriends shoulder playfully._

_"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend she's ever had? Definitely my favourite," Amy's mom smiled and Amy shook her head. "Are you done yet? I'd like to have some time to visit before we have to leave you know..."_

_"Just one more?" Amy's mom pleaded when she got a sigh in response. "Please? One more and I'm done, I promise."_

_Amy relented and leaned in beside her boyfriend, both of them smiling as the camera flash went off._

_"Happy now?"_

_Amy's mother smiled brightly after reviewing the picture she had just taken, "Absolutely, that was by far the best one of the bunch, that's going on the wall." Amy rolled her eyes at that as her boyfriend simply smirked..._

Amy sniffled and wiped away a tear that had fallen. Her mom was certain that they were going to get married and was disappointed when their relationship had ended. The night they had ended it was also burned into her brain. They had ended up fighting one night ove what, she couldn't even remember anymore, and she had let her emotions get the better of her, walking out the door, and he didn't stop her. She said good-bye, he said good riddance. Words that hurt her deeply, and she was sure he knew that. They didn't talk much after their big blow out, being cordial whenever they ended up around each other for the sake of their friends. They hadn't spoken in years and she often found herself wondering how he was. She had heard things through coworkers but she'd never really made an effort to go out of her way to speak with him, and then again, neither did he.

She ran her fingers over the photograph again, chewing on her lip as she did so. As much as she wanted to tell herself she didn't care anymore, she did. She had never stopped loving him and would be lying if she said he didn't find his way back into her thoughts frequently. She often wondered if he thought about her at all as well…

Pressing her lips together she pushed the photo album off her lap and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her sweater, pausing briefly before dialing and praying his number hadn't changed since they had spoken last. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and as the phone rang, she could feel her heartbeat start to quicken and she inhaled deeply when she heard the line pickup.

"Hello?"

"Jay? It's Amy."


End file.
